


Fresh Horses

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir and Garak spend some time in the holosuites, enjoying a good horseride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1996 under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.

The black beauty galloped across the wide field, her hoofbeats pounding the rider as he leaned low over the horse's elegant neck.

"Faster," Julian whispered to her, his hands wrapped in her thick mane. His long ponytail bounced with each undulation of the horse, fanning across his back in a glorious dark mane, contrasting with his bright white shirt. His white pants hugged his slim legs, the muscles tensing as he nudged her gently with his heels.

Whinnying softly, the mare picked up speed, rounding a small glade of trees. The gold and red and orange leaves sped by in streaks of color as Julian glanced back.

Another black horse was quickly gaining on the Human, a large figure seated firmly on his steed.

Julian's lip curled in a smile as he yelled, "Yehaw!" and leaned low, urging his mount faster. He saw a small stream ahead and prepared himself to jump it.

He never made it.

Garak smirked as he began to gain on the Human. His hair bounced with the horse's undulations, his smart tunic ruffling in the wind as his mount rushed to catch up. Whispering to his horse in Cardassian, his mare picked up speed, eating up the distance between the riders. Garak was breathing hard; but not just from the rough ride across the countryside. No, his shortness of breath was due to his prey. His eyes narrowed as Julian glanced back again, his impish smile flashing in the bright sunlight. Grinning now, Garak let his gaze linger on Julian's back; licking his lips unconsciously as the enticing slim figure grew nearer.

Garak came alongside Julian, matching his speed. "Give up, fair sir; I have you now!"

Julian turned his head to wink at him, catching the light of the chase in those icy blue eyes. "Not yet you don't," he called back, his smile widening as he turned his horse slightly.

Garak reached out, then snatched his hand back as he nearly lost his balance. All eight legs were pumping in tandem; perfect rhythm as Garak wrapped his arm around Julian's waist and pulled him from his horse.

The Cardassian pulled his mare to a canter, then a slow walk. Garak smiled as he teased, "So Julian, this is your idea of a chase? Why, you barely put up a struggle."

Julian wriggled from Garak's grasp, slipping to the ground. He rolled to his feet and began running toward the trees. "No, this is," he called back, laughing.

"Ooh, Julian," Garak murmured to himself as he nudged his horse to follow. Horse and rider quickly caught up to the Human, pulling in front of him and stopping his escape.

"You might as well give up," Garak instructed playfully, dancing his horse from side to side to keep Julian from passing.

Julian's eyes mocked Garak. "I'll never surrender!" he cried, faking left and taking off to the right, straight into the forest.

Cursing, Garak slid from his mount, following Julian into the woods. He blinked at the sudden change of light; the trees filtered most of it out, casting dark shadows across the ground. As Garak stepped deeper into the foliage, the outside sounds dissipated and the wild birdsong tickled his hearing.

He stopped and admired the setting; it had been some time since he'd been planetside, even holosuite-planetside. Faint laughter echoed from his right; he turned, peering through the trees.

"Julian, it's no use," he singsonged, stepping carefully over a fallen log. "I have you surrounded."

"Surrounded?" The teasing voice seemed to come from all directions, and Garak turned around in a circle, frowning.

"Julian?" Garak called, beginning to get uneasy. "Julian, this isn't fun anymore. I demand you reveal yourself."

"Ooh, demanding, are we?" Julian's soft voice whispered in his ear. Garak jumped as slender arms snaked around his waist, stroking his broad chest. A soft kiss was planted behind his ear, and Garak leaned into it, sighing blissfully.

"Now  _this_ is my idea of fun," Garak murmured, turning in the arms and capturing the sensuous mouth with his own. Julian responded passionately, thrusting his tongue inside the hot Cardassian mouth, his hands rubbing at the sensitive neckridges.

Garak crushed the younger man against him, pressing his lips firmly to the offered mouth, claiming it for his own. His hands roamed over the slender body, cupping the tight ass, bunching the shirt fabric as his hand stole under it, his skin burning against the Human's heat.

Julian broke away, breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Elim," he gasped, his hands fumbling with the tunic the tailor wore, "I want to feel you."

A moan caught in the Cardassian's throat as Julian's nimble fingers quickly undid the fastening and the dark hands slid against his chest; their fire igniting an answering one deep in his soul.

"And I want to feel you, Julian. But here? In the forest?" Garak put up a mild protest; it was not a real forest, but he didn't exactly have a fondness for the out-of-doors.

"Why not?" Julian murmured in his ear, sliding the tunic to the ground, revealing the ornate chest, the Cardassian's ridges dark with arousal. "Don't you like - " he licked Garak's neckridge, sending a bolt of pure pleasure through the tailor, " - nature?"

This time, the moan left Garak's lips, and his eyes closed. "Julian, all these leaves and twigs...could get tangled in..."

"Shhh." Julian's hands left the Cardassian's body, pulling his own shirt over his head and laying it out on the ground. He quickly stripped off his pants, Garak doing the same. They spread their clothes out, covering a pretty good-sized area.

"Now," Julian purred, lying down on his shirt, his erection proudly standing at attention. He looked up at Garak coquettishly, smiling demurely. "How do you feel about nature now?"

Garak smiled, kneeling down and stretching out over his lover, his taunt erection brushing Julian's. He thrust his hips, pushing his sex against the doctor's abdomen. "I like to get natural with you, Julian," he growled, devouring the younger man's lips hungrily.

Julian's arms circled Garak's back, running down his soft spinal ridge, curling up over his neck ridges as Garak began thrusting against him. Rumbling deep in his chest, Garak undulated his hips wildly, seeking a quick release to the fire burning through him.

Sighing, arching his back, Julian thrust hard against his lover, spilling his essence over their sweaty bodies. Garak grunted and thrust once more, adding his seed to Julian's.

Kissing Julian deeply, Garak rolled over, dragging the doctor with him, settling him comfortably on his broad chest.

Julian smiled down at him tenderly, brushing loose strands of Garak's hair back into place. His face was glowing softly with passion, desire still burning from his dark eyes. Kissing his lover lightly, Julian caressed Garak's neckridges.

Garak shivered at Julian's touch, feeling his passion flare anew. "Julian, I can't - I mean, it's too soon."

"Oh, I know that," Julian answered nonchalantly, though he continued to stimulate his lover, "But you don't  _mind_ , do you?" he pouted, sticking out his lower lip invitingly.

Accepting the invitation, Garak pulled Julian's head to his, sucking at Julian's lips until he moaned and writhed in his arms. "As long as you don't mind," Garak breathed, nipping along Julian's slender neck.

"Not me," Julian moaned, his eyes closing as he nuzzled at the flared neckridges.

"Me either," Garak murmured as they fell back into a very familiar pattern...

* * * * * *

"Did you enjoy your ride?" Quark asked as Garak and Julian exited the holosuite. Both glanced to the other, eyes sparkling.

"I certainly did," Garak responded promptly, glancing coyly at the Human. His eyes widened fractionally, and he casually plucked a small twig out of the doctor's hair.

Julian stared at the twig in Garak's hand, then caught the Cardassian's eye and blushed. "I know I did," Julian agreed huskily, licking his lips. "In fact, why don't we just reserve the holosuite for next week? I think a good ride would be - enjoyable."

"Agreed."

Quark's glance shot between the doctor and the tailor; their demeanor had changed, and the air fairly crackled with tension. He felt his lobes tingling, and a lecherous smile curved his mouth.

"I'd be happy to reserve the room, gentlemen." Quark winked at Julian. He pitched his voice low as he added, "And I won't say a word to anyone."

The doctor's eyes narrowed, while Garak broke into a great laugh.

"I know you won't Quark." Garak's hand was a blur as it lashed out and grabbed the Ferengi by the collar. "Because if you do, you'll have to answer to me." Those intense blue eyes bored into Quark's, and he gulped.

"Okay, okay! Just put me down!" Quark squealed, darting his glance around the bar. Patrons were beginning to notice their conversation. "I wouldn't want my reputation for absolute privacy to be ruined, would I?"

"Good," Julian chimed in, glowering down at Quark. Garak released the barkeeper, sniffing indignantly. Moving to Julian's side, the two made their way out of Quark's, back to Garak's quarters.

The End


End file.
